


Don't Scare Me Like That

by cherrychanges



Category: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub, Drunk Driving, NSFW, Other, Spanking, TW: Drunk Driving, fears about death of partner, if i need to add any tags let me know in comments, look i just want to write this get it out of my system okay, punishment spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychanges/pseuds/cherrychanges
Summary: Newsagogo loves their girlfriend. So damn much. Sometimes Chimp needs a reminder that she needs to keep herself safe.
Relationships: DJ Hot Chimp/NewsAGoGo (Danger Days)
Comments: 1





	Don't Scare Me Like That

"I don't get why you're freaking out! It was one time, that's it. And I'm fine! No one got hurt." Chimp felt the shame rise through her, making her usually tall, carefree stance disappear. Instead, she was unconsciously making herself small, looking down at the ground instead of meeting Newsie's gaze, hands clasped together apologetically. She tried to keep the smile she always had when she was nervous off of her face. She had to convince News that she had learnt her lesson, or else she knew she would get punished. "I'm sorry. I promise it will never happen again. It was stupid, it was so damn stupid. I will never do it again." Chimp kept her gaze on the floor for a few seconds, willing her facial muscles to not form a smile. She looked up seconds later, hoping to see a soft expression on her partner's face. Instead, Newsagogo was looking at her with a thunderous glare.

"You could have been killed. You could have killed someone. Chimp not only was your behaviour stupid, but it was also selfish and careless. What did I tell you about stuff like that? About putting yourself in danger?" Newsie wasn't shouting, they didn't have to. Their voice was stern, measured. It had a tinge of sadness as well. Like News was sad Chimp had been so so thoughtless about her own safety. "You know the consequences for stuff like this babe." News walked around the counter of the deli section of the supermarket, out onto the shop floor, where Chimp was standing. They pulled up a chair from nearby, which former customers would have sat on, waiting for their orders to be processed long ago. They patted their lap and looked up at Chimp. Despite the height difference, News being on a lower level than Chimp, News was commanding the situation. That didn't mean, however, that Chimp would just blindly accept the punishment. She was called a bratty sub for a reason.

"That rule is bullshit. I don't know if you've noticed, but we live in the nuclear goddamn desert, where we risk being captured and brainwashed every day. Breathing endangers me here. Being myself endangers me. If you want me to follow your rules, set some decent fucking rules News. I'm going to bed." Chimp walked past, hoping, praying, if the Witch received sex-related prayers, that News would let it go. Just once. They liked it when Chimp was bratty sometimes, right? Maybe this would be one of those times. Chimp tried her best to walk past News with a bit of a confident strut, but Newsie's hand shot out, grabbing Chimp's hand, and pulling her back. 

For a second, nothing. Just Newsagogo holding Chimp's hand softly, the faint hum of the few machines in the supermarket that still worked, and the breathing of the two killjoys. Chimp's breathing was starting to become shallow with anticipation. Newsie's breathing was....shallow as well. But almost as if from emotional distress, not anticipation. "You could have been killed. I could-could have lost you. I don't want to lose you Chimp. I love you. More than I love life." Their grip on Chimp's hand tensed for a moment, and then they let go. Nothing was stopping Chimp from leaving. But.....she couldn't. It wouldn't be right. If she left now.....it would be like saying Newsie's care and worry for her meant nothing.

She walked around, and crouched down so her face was level with News, who was still sat on the chair. "Babe, I.....I never meant to worry you. I fucked up. I broke the rules. I never wanna make you feel like I don't care, cos I do. I.....I want you to punish me. So this never happens again. Let's both go to different parts of the store, calm down, and we can meet back here in an hour. Okay?" Chimp was remorseful to a hellish extent. News was her dom, the love of her life. These rules weren't there for the sake of it. Newsie cared. A lot. Chimp kissed her parter on the forehead. "I love you." She walked away quickly, tears welling in her eyes. God she had fucked up.

An hour passed, and Newsagogo was getting ready. They were in the homeware section of the supermarket, where all of the pillows were sold, and News grabbed a few, before walking back to the deli section of the store. They were a mirror of the Newsie from an hour before, measured, unhurried, knowing what to do and how to do it. Chimp had......Chimp had scared them. Drunk driving like that, when she knew that all she had to do was radio News, and they would be there to drive her home within fifteen minutes tops. Newsagogo didn't care about speed limits when their girlfriend was in danger. What they did care about was their girlfriend putting herself in danger. News reached the deli section, and set the pillows up on the counter, halfway across, on top of each other. News sat on the chair they had used earlier, and took off their shirt. Their breasts were soft and smooth, sunburn from their days as a wavehead to the max only slightly visible. That had been ten years ago. Chimp had seen those scars, had seen the skin heal over time, the colour change. She had kissed those breasts, that News had gone to such length to cover up. She had loved them. Loved News. And that.....that was why they were doing this. Because Chimp had acted like News didn't care about her. Like she didn't care about News. 

Chimp had to pause, when she walked back into the deli section soon after News had. Newsie was there, shirt off, those perfects breasts on full display. Chimp was bombarded with memories of feeling Newsie's tits, squeezing them softly, kissing the faded, bruised skin, bringing it back to life along with Newsie's sense of self-image. She knew, that if she stood there much longer, she would start drooling. She wanted to get through this with her dignity, and so Chimp walked over. 

Newsie's gaze met hers, and Chimp knew she had been right in suggesting the hour break. Gone were the tears in Newsie's eyes, gone was the jagged breathing, the vulnerable body language. No, this was Newsagogo the dom in all their glory. Their voice was so steady, so assured. "You know what to do, cutie." Chimp nodded, and lifted her own shirt off, revealing soft, pierced nipples. Chimp folded her shirt and placed it on the counter nearby. News patted their lap, and this time Chimp didn't resistance. Though Chimp was noticeably taller, there was no doubt in the minds of either of the two joys as to who was in charge. Newsie's hand came to rest against Chimp's still-clothed ass. Anticipation was something every joy was experienced with. Newsagogo was one of those special few who learned how to harness it, to use it to their advantage. 

*Crack!* Newsie's hand disappeared for just a second, and then Chimp felt it. The warm pain filled her left ass cheek, and before Chimp had time to deal with it, the barrage began. *Crack! Crack! Crack!* Alternating between ass cheeks, Newsie used their wrist, pacing themselves. The dull warm pain was definitely there, and each smack! made Chimp wince. Newsie was using every bit of canvas afforded to them, from the top of the ass cheeks down to the sit bones and upper thighs. They were picking up speed, and Chimp's gasps were no longer hideable. Fuck! Holy fuck this hurt. "B-baby please-" Newsagogo paused, but not to end the spanking. Instead, down came Chimp's jeans, revealing a not exactly small, round ass. Beneath the panties that Chimp wore, her upper thighs were visibly bearing the effects of the spanking so far, a rosy red. Her underwear, worn in, a faded pink, wasn’t exactly made of the thickest material, but both News and Chimp knew it wasn’t just the pain that was a factor. It was the humiliation.

*Smack! Smack! Smack!* The blows were definitely heavier, and not just because of the thinness of the panties. Newsie’s hand was coming down harder and harder, an intense look of concentration on their face. Sweat was dripping off of News, the heat and the frustration making their whole body seem like it was overheating. *Smack! Smack! Smack!*   
Chimp’s eyes were filling with tears. Her ass, her thighs, were fucking stinging. She was numb and at the same time heightened in pain, and the blows just kept coming. She cried out, as the tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the floor. How had she been so fucking selfish? So stupid? All she had to do, all she had to fucking do was pick up the radio and call Newsie, or, or get one of her friends at that stupid club to drive her back. She could have done anything, and she didn’t, just because…..because it was easier. Because it wasn’t such a pain in the ass. Because it felt better at the time.

Her panties being pulled down felt like the last bit of bravado, of resistance to shame that she had, being removed. Chimp could feel the heat radiating off of her by now bright red ass, and News now had a full view of their work so far. Chimp’s thighs were brighter than the ass cheeks, but that was to be expected. Chimp prepared to feel the warmth of Newsie’s hand on her ass, letting her know the last part of the spanking was about to begin, and instead was filled with confusion, realisation, and dread at what she felt instead.

The cold, rough feeling of the wooden spoon against the bare skin of her ass made Chimp squirm. She had more than paid for what she had done, she had shown News that she was sorry. No fucking way was she getting spanked with that wooden spoon. Her ass was bright red, it stung with every beat of her heart, and her voice was shaky from crying. “B-babe no! Not the wooden spoon please, my ass is stinging so damn much I’ve been good please!”  
The spoon stayed in position on Chimp’s ass. “We have a safeword for a reason, Chimp. All you have to do is say the safeword, and we will stop. I won’t be mad or upset at all. I love you, my little cutie chimp.” News made their voice as warm as they could, wanting Chimp to know the option to opt out was there, and that Chimp shouldn’t feel bad for using it. “If you can’t take any more, say the word. It’s okay, I promise.”  
“C-Cardinal. I can’t-I’m sorry News I just feel so shit I’m sorry I fucked up, please don’t hate me, please don’t hate me.” Chimp was…..Chimp was in the deepest pit. God how selfish could she have been, how could she have done that, what the fuck was wrong with h-  
She wasn’t over Newsie’s knee anymore. She was sitting on Newsie’s lap, looking into their big brown eyes. They looked so soft, so caring. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. You did so good. So so good.” News kissed Chimp’s cheek, stroking her hair. They were…..they were so soft. So warm. So safe feeling. Did she….did she deserve this? “But…..but babe…..I was bad. I broke the rules. I hurt you.” Chimp couldn’t look News in the eyes anymore. “I don’t deserve this. I deserve to be spanked more.”

“Chimp. That’s not true. You did something foolish, yes. But I’m not spanking you any more today.” Newsagogo wrapped their arms around their girlfriend. “I love you Chimp. You’re sorry for what happened. And I feel your regret. You’re not gonna do something like that again are you?” News lifted Chimp’s head up, so they could look her in the eyes. Chimp’s eyes gave News the answer, but Chimp needed to say it, out loud. She needed to say it, or all this would be for nothing.  
“I’m not gonna do something like that again. You have my word.” Chimp’s voice was still shaky. News guided her behind the counter, where their makeshift bed waited, and lowered Chimp down, making sure the pillow beneath her was as plump as it could be. The way Chimp burrowed into Newsie’s side every night…..it warmed their heart.  
They both shut their eyes and did their best to quiet their thoughts, to not do anything that would alarm themselves or each other. They needed sleep, both of them did. As Chimp was drifting off, she could have sworn she heard the words “I love you, cutie butt.”


End file.
